Ungreatful
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'He feared that the wrong move could cause her to shatter. Courtney put up such a brave front, but, on the inside, she was a mess. A mess that her parents had caused. Her ungreatful parents. Ungreatful.'


**UnGreatful**

Ungreatful. That was the only word that sprung to mind when Courtney thought about her parents. They never thought anything Courtney did was good. She was always put down, never encouraged in life. But, by pushing their daughter down, they thought they were encouraging her to do better in life. All they wanted was for their daughter, their only daughter, to be the best of the best.

"That will not, Courtney!" Mr. Taylor snapped, his dark onyx eyes cast down apon his daughter. "You know we do not accept anything below an A+ in this house, young lady." Courtney looked down at the floor, ashamed of herself. "Off to your room with you, you disappointing child!" Courtney's father pointed towards the staircase and Courtney ran off.

The teenage girl ran up the polished stairwell, along the carpeted hallway and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Courtney flung herself on the bed. Tears fell down her cheeks and silky brown hair stuck to her face.

Courtney may have acted ashamed of herself in front of her father, but she wasn't. She wasn't mad or annoyed or upset at herself, either. She was pissed off with her parents.

It had only been an A grade in her math paper. It wasn't as if it was the end of the word, or anything like that. Though, someone would have thought differently if they saw Courtney's parents behaviour. If their daughter didn't get perfect grades, she was a failure. Most people would argue that getting an A was amazing, but it was failure in the eyes of the Taylor's. They believed that anything below full marks and best effort wasn't good enough and you should be ashamed at your self for failing at life.

The sixteen-year-old girl sat up on her bed, wiping her tears into her tanned wrists. She knew better than to upset herself over something so stupid. Courtney knew that no matter what she did in life, her parents would never approve.

"Hey, Princess." Came a sexy purr behind her. Courtney jumped and saw her boyfriend, another thing they didn't approve of, sitting on her windowsill.

"Duncan." Courtney tried to look angry at him, but she couldn't. She was too upset to even pretend to be angry. She thought she could hide it, but Duncan could see right through Courtney's façde.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" Duncan jumped down from the window ledge and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Courtney knew when he called her by her name, Duncan was deeply concerned. The brunette didn't answer, instead she buried her face into Duncan's chest and let the tears fall freely again.

Duncan gently rocked Courtney back and fore in his arms. There was nothing he could say that would make it go away, so he knew better than to try.

The young boy knew about Courtney's parents and their 'perfect' standards. Duncan was one of the very few people Courtney trusted with everything that went on in her life. Everyone else just thought she did it because she was geek. But, they had no idea what was going on inside her life.

Courtney was never open about anything with anyone. She liked to keep her home life a secret from her friends and her school life a secret from her parents. It was how things ran in her life. If it was any different, the universe would explode. Well, Courtney's universe would explode.

The two teenagers stayed in that position on the floor. Courtney taking in Duncan's heavenly scent, and Duncan trying his best to comfort Courtney. That was what Duncan was good at, comforting Courtney. He did have a soft side, just never showed to it to the wrong people, a.k.a, everyone else in the world.

But, to Duncan, Courtney was different from the rest of the world. She was a challenge. She was a Goddess. She was fragile...Duncan was always careful with her. He feared that the wrong move could cause her to shatter. Courtney put up such a brave front, but, on the inside, she was a mess. A mess that her parents had caused. Her ungreatful parents. Ungreatful.

A/N: Trust me, Courtney, I can relate...

Thanks for reading, please review

Chloe


End file.
